


[授权翻译]Keep In Mind I’ll Be There For You

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom!Charles, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Telepathy, Top!Erik, What Happens When Charles Needs An Outlet, metal, random cameos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep In Mind I’ll Be There For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/717944) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



**Keep In Mind I’ll Be There For You**

作者：luninosity

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组 （Shame_i_translate）

 

**第一章**

 

 

一周了，快一周了，明天这个时候就一周了，他没见到Erik一周了。

 

Charles审视着镜子里的自己，凌乱的头发，悲伤的眼睛。他轻轻触碰左手手腕，那里残留着一份记忆。

 

这当然不是他俩的错。CIA的耐心在消失，于是把他俩安排到了国家的两端去办事。Erik去了新奥尔良，而Charles去了加州：满眼洛杉矶的风景，空气中弥漫着雾，海，咸咸的气息。他们互相承诺尽快找到他们的目标，一周，然后定最早的航班重聚。

 

他的任务很快但也很让人失望。Charles也不想做什么别的事情，去了一家酒吧，悄悄用念力加强了酒精的作用，人群开始大批离去。只是他自己喝的酒也让他头晕，再加上思维也不受控制，他最终把卡放在桌上，离开了酒吧。

 

与此同时Erik还没有完成他的任务，这次的目标格外难以追踪。Charles曾经问过Erik是否需要援助，得到的是Erik一串关于”不需要新手””有专业能力”以及”谢谢我一个人做得来”之类的答复。所以Charles没有再问。

 

相反，他打给了Tony Stark。

 

Tony非常高兴：”这么久了你终于出来玩了！我们应该办个聚会！和女孩们！还有芝士汉堡！我知道马里布有家芝士汉堡特别好吃！”Charles听着电话那头Tony充满热情的声音，笑了起来，同意了。

 

确实是不错的两天。吃不完的芝士汉堡和沐浴在阳光下的太平洋。他应该在第三天早上离开，或者说本来要在那时候离开的。

 

他再次看像自己的手腕，映在镜子浅蓝的影子里。

 

他现在没有戴手铐，那是Erik用Charles的手表绕出的金属。不过他们不小心把两个手铐连在了一起，一个完美的八字形，正好贴合他的手臂，但是如果戴着它四处走动吃个早餐，未免也太明显了，而且非常不方便。所以它们现在被收在他的包底，等待着。

 

等待着，他想。也许他可以让Erik给他做点别的东西。别太显眼，这样他就能在他俩都外出、分开的时候戴着。

 

几个月前他根本想像不到，有一天他会如此渴望一个实体的象征，象征他的服从。他已经用了太多年来说服自己不要追寻这一类的东西。他尝试过逃离家的掌控，跑得越快越远越好。

 

牛津大学曾经意味着自由。干净的灰色天空带来的喜悦，还有那些伸上天空和云朵跳舞的中世纪尖顶。学习的乐趣，学业的挑战，最终解决问题的愉悦，美丽的DNA双螺旋缠绕着生命的秘密。在那里，他一个人也可以很强壮。

 

而如果他需要一个空隙，一个暂停，偶尔需要逃离这样的生活，他会让调剂品短暂而足够下流。无论他何时需要或是需要什么，在那些短暂的双手游走在身体上的时刻之外，在那些疼痛和猛烈的经验之外，没有别的感情。没有依恋，没有承诺，只是互相利用、各自得利、满足的性爱。

 

但和Erik在一起时一切都感觉不一样。他想要跪下、臣服、被使用，想要像失重一般倒下去因为他知道有人会接住他。

 

因为他想要给Erik所有的一切，每一部分的自我都被对方拥有。

 

这种感觉很像是接纳。他依然可以一个人坚强，但是已经没必要再孤单下去。

 

这么想着，他让自己的思维蔓延出去，无声地询问的枝蔓。Erik自然在离他非常远的地方，而且很忙——一间酒吧，Charles想道，他感到很多人，烟雾，朗姆酒的甜味；Erik正在和一个熟人说话，不过那不是他的朋友，做这行的人一般都没有朋友，只是一个可以帮他找到他们需要的变种人的人而已。Erik现在找人已经非常熟练了。

 

即使很忙，Erik依然感到了远方传来的想念，而那仿佛有金属覆盖的思维先是吓了一跳，然后害羞地慢慢放松感到愉悦。Erik一定会不屑地哼一声，然后否认关于害羞的部分，但是这是真的，Charles偷偷想着，Erik大部分时候都不会害羞，但是偶尔他也会害羞。尤其是当牵扯到被触碰，被爱，承认自己的快乐的时候。

 

他们之间的距离真的太远了，而且他们都有别的事情而且很累了，所以Charles不情愿地收回了自己的思想。Erik的思维又粘着他了一秒，说不定他自己都没有意识到，但是他们都懂。

 

要超过一个星期了。Erik决心今晚一定要完成他的任务，无论如何都要做到，但是即使他做到了也没有用，因为东海岸的天气导致了所有的飞机都禁飞了，其他地方飞往那边的也都推迟了。说不准Erik到底什么时候才能回来，或者他俩什么时候才能回家。

 

“你要留下来和我待在一起。”早餐时，Tony在注意到Charles心不在焉的样子的时候迅速说。“你要留下来，而且要帮我处理一下我手上生物工程的生物部分。我需要把系统和人体精神系统直接连接，你知道关于活人的事情你一直都比我在行。而且还会有更多的聚会什么的。你还没试过那个进口的龙舌兰呢，要是我还记得它什么味道我就会告诉你它有多好了。”

 

当时Charles叹了口气，他再次想到，Erik……然后得到了一些画面，Erik带着自信和坚定的眼神在一个扑克游戏桌上谈话，他的决心表露无遗——Tony的提议还是挺有诱惑力的——然后Charles说了好。

 

而一切确实不错。当然了，Tony Stark做的每件事都很有趣，这是必要条件；不过Charles多少还是不理智地疯狂地想念着Erik。他常常感到不安，犹如一艘船失去了稳定重心的锚，没有入睡时Erik的手握住他的手腕，没有坐下时Erik随意搭在他腿上的双脚，没有Erik充满占有欲、性感、却又好像同时因为他而惊艳的笑容，就像是后来当Charles在他的命令下跪时他露出的笑容。

 

Charles像是失去了月亮的潮汐，地震后颤抖而倾斜的地球。

 

Erik能让他安定下来，是平衡他的世界的人。如果以前出现这样的想法他可能会感到恐惧，然而今天这个想法让他忍不住露出了一个微笑，虽然带着点痛苦。

 

他们提前知道他们会去不同的地方，但是期间他们有一天的时间。在一个充满灰尘的西班牙主题宾馆里，阳光如同古老的金子覆盖了房间和里面雕饰过的木质床头。Erik注视着他，一排白牙透露着邀请。他们都听见了那为出口的话语：你会记得这个，在此之后，我想要你之后整整一周都想着今天，想着我……

 

他或者Erik都可能说出口这些话，或者两个人都说。都是真的。

 

他再次看向自己在镜子里的样子。现在那些印记都已经消失了，没有Erik嘴唇或是手掌留下的痕迹来展示他们之间发生的一切。不过他的眼睛看起来有些不一样了，他自己也说不清是种什么感觉，但是这种不同是真的存在的：他是Erik的，他知道这一点，而这也是他默默地快乐的源泉。

 

那天晚上，Erik修长的手指放在他的头上，说着简单的指令，让他跪在地上，Charles颤抖着——不是因为恐惧——让目光上下游移着，等待着，让安定的感觉充满他的全身。他知道Erik一定有什么主意。

 

Erik确实有些想法。

 

又一次用上了手铐；虽然在上一次，还有上上次之后这就算不上什么惊喜了，但是无论如何还是很喜欢这样。

 

还有圆滑的金属，光滑、修整、湿润的，埋在他的体内，每当他稍微动一下就会正好碰到那个让他浑身灼热仿佛通电的点上。他怀疑Erik每次都在悄悄地加长塞子的长度，让它膨胀起来，增加压力什么的。

 

更多的金属狡猾地靠着他滑动——如果他还能清晰地思考的话，他会好奇这些金属都是哪里来的，不过估计Erik也只会露出白牙冲他一笑——像套子一般环绕住他渴望关照的阴茎，温度随着Erik的喜好而变化。还有手指在他的肌肤上划过的触感，绕着圈，每当他放弃地想要射出来的时候这些手指就会停止。

 

这都是Erik警告他的方式，戏弄他，让他听话。他深深地吸了口气，保持着跪着的姿势，让整个世界都融合进名为接纳的空间里。

 

不知道过了多久，Erik想了想说，“我想再看看你的行程，Charles，把你的航班和旅馆信息给我拿过来吧。”而这让Charles睁大了眼睛吃惊地看着Erik。

 

他几乎从来没有做过这种事情。不是这种程度的服从，当Erik的金属还在他的体内，包裹着他，他因为强烈的需要而颤抖，对方却冷静地下达这样一个无关紧要的命令。Charles停在原地没动，有种想吵架的冲动。

 

Erik没有再重复他的要求，但也没有收回这句话，他倒是收回了放在Charles头上的手。

 

当时Charles闭上了眼睛——现在他也闭着，回忆着那天发生的事情——深吸了一口气，爬起来走到那个放着他们所有的工作资料的箱子旁边，拿了东西回来，小心地回到原位，被铐住的双手尴尬地举着文件。

 

他不是因为Erik要求才这么做的。他这么做是因为他想这么做。他犹豫了一下只是因为他从来没想过自己会想要这个。

 

Erik注视着他的脸，然后温柔地吻了他，无声地确认：你还好吗？

 

“Yes”，他轻声回复，“我还好。”Erik笑了，那种少见的真实的微笑仿佛甘霖落在沙漠里。Erik把文件接过来，坐在了房间里唯一一张椅子上，而Charles还跪在他脚边。Erik看得很认真，记下了所有的时间表和地点，考虑了所有的可能性和潜在危险甚至是很小的麻烦，计算着任何时候Charles的安全……

 

Charles跪在老旧而柔软的地毯上，体内有着Erik控制的金属，双手仿佛不属于自己一般铐在身后，但他知道为什么Erik需要看这些文件，并且因为这些认知而感到温暖、被珍惜、被爱。

 

Erik缓缓地把一只手放下，手指划过Charles的颧骨，脸颊，嘴唇。Charles张开嘴，含住Erik的手指，吮吸着，从根部舔到指尖，用舌头爱抚着它们，享受着这种感觉。

 

Erik看完了手里的文件，把东西放在一边，审视地打量着他：你想要我操你吗，Charles？

 

是的, Erik.

 

他们确实干了。Charles脸朝下趴在床垫上，双手依然被绑着，阴茎被束缚在收紧的金属里，他不能碰触自己，不能寻求解脱，不能射精。即使Erik的坚硬正一下下地撞进他的身体，即使Erik呻吟着他的名字而且那次高潮仿佛流星划过他俩的脑中，即使Erik从他身体里退了出去，用手把他的双腿分得更开，把他完全展示出来，润滑剂和Erik的精液混合着从最私密的地方流出来。他正如Erik想要的那样毫无保留地敞开着，被使用。

 

他在轻轻地抽泣，脑子里除了强烈的需求之外一片空白，想要达到他自己的高潮，想要变得更好，想要更多，想要任何能让世界的噪音再安静一会儿的东西。他的阴茎在双腿间甜蜜地疼痛，他满脑子想到的都是Erik。他在床上扭动着，把自己推向那些手指，他必须这样做，几乎不顾一切地想要感受所有的一切。

 

你不是很听话哦。记忆中那天晚上Erik冷静地这样说。

 

Charles，到床上来，四肢支撑着趴好。

 

Erik的手第一次拍打他的屁股的时候有些刺痛——Erik没有克制力气——但是那感觉同时也很美：清晰的瞬间炽热，疼痛把所有的愉悦都点亮到了最高。一次又一次。

 

他的手臂已经支撑不住，倒向了枕头，屁股却还保持着抬高的姿势仿佛是最后的顺从。他在哭，满脸是湿润的情绪，与其说是因为疼痛或者是这个惩罚而哭泣，不如说是因为感到了这样的接纳，解放，明白Erik可以把他带到这样的边缘，让他保持这样，同时又在他崩溃的时候保护着他。Erik暂停了一下，俯下身来。

 

Erik轻轻地吻了他，嘴唇刷过他右边的肩胛骨。以前从没有人吻过他那里，直到Erik他才意识到他希望有人亲吻那里。因为这样，他哭得更厉害了。

 

Erik显然明白了，停止了打屁股那一套，把Charles拉到他腿上来，有节奏地轻拍他的后背，一只手扶着他的屁股，正按在那块仍然带着灼烧感的炙热又柔软的皮肤上。终于，慢慢地融掉了禁锢着Charles的阴茎的金属，用手握住，温柔地上下摩擦着，另一只手揉着他臀上变红的指印，不慌不忙而又异常强烈。

 

情欲已经无处不在，不止集中在他的阴茎上，在他双腿间敞开且粘腻的地方，而是每一处都有，在他的肌肤骨头心中游走，从脊椎直到脚尖，让他快乐得头晕目眩。

 

为我射出来。Erik命令道，毫无商量的余地。而Charles甚至没有哭出来的时间，只是无助地因为高潮颤抖着，白色的精液喷在Erik的手上，他自己的肚子上，床上。

 

他可能昏过去了一小会儿，过了一会儿他醒过来，Erik正抱着他，担心的声音在他耳边呢喃着一些英文和德文还有些其它的语言，更亲密的语言；一连串的“Charles”还有“拜托了”还有“我爱你，我爱你，回来吧，为我醒过来”。他记得当他醒过来时那双失色的眼睛里的神情，眨眼，然后笑起来。

 

他发现他现在也正对着镜子微笑着，眼睛睁得大大的，颜色加深，他的脑子很科学地指出这是欲望的象征。扩张的瞳孔，急促的呼吸。他也许应该停止再想着Eric还有性还有那双温暖的手在他的皮肤上，至少暂时别想了。Tony说不定不会希望看到他的客人们都突然对身边的人产生各种欲望，至少不是在夜还未深的时候。

 

没错。那就出去参加派对吧。明早他就会找出办法离开这去和Erik在一起了。

 

第二天早上，他因为严重的宿醉各种头疼，都怪Tony和龙舌兰。Tony只是笑了笑然后端来一杯血腥玛丽，Charles说了句“我恨你”然后又倒回了床上，用枕头蒙着头。

 

这还不是最糟的，最糟的是打开电视看到天气预报，更多的停业消息，更多的风暴。近期内Erik无法离开New Orleans，Charles也过不去。

 

日复一日，时间如同小山一样堆积了起来，Charles觉得自己就像钟表上疲惫的发条一样，一点一点的磨损着。他能够清楚的感觉的到那根发条紧紧绷着就像快要断掉似的。他把自己保护的很好，但是持续的维修是一个需要努力坚持的过程，就像大多数人不能够理解的那样：一旦稍有疏忽，就能够使他自己的思想陷入其他人无防备意识里，那些人的渴望代替了他自己原本的思想，或者倒过来，他自己被其他所有人的意识所压倒，他的人格反而遗失在了那些如同火山爆发般的思想里。

 

他会从别人的梦中醒来，嘴里喊着爱人，敌人或是遗失已久的亲人的名字。

 

他开始避着Tony的客人们，那些专心的工程师，可有可无的金发记者，甚至当Pepper Potts要向Tony要些文件签名的时候他都会躲着她。他感到很抱歉，但是这些真的只是附加的压力，在向他越来越薄的抵抗上施压。

 

他知道现在什么能对他有帮助，以前一直很有用——完全交出权力之后的平静，他欢迎那些陌生的手，顺从、疼痛的感觉，还有那纯粹的感官刺激，来替换他已经磨损的自我控制，让别人暂时掌控他。很短的时间，但是却很及时，暂时停止他受到的折磨。

 

他不能。他向Erik保证过——没有其他人，不再有——而且他是真诚地说出那个许诺的。不要其他人。永远不要。

 

他甚至无法让自己达到高潮。他试着用温热的水重新洗了一次澡，然后赤裸着独自躺在华美的大床上。但他清楚地知道是他独自在进行这整个过程。尽管生理上的抚慰带来了快感，然而他也记得Erik曾用如地心引力般坚定而不容置疑的语气说道过“你想要的话，找我”……但他做不到。

 

禁欲实际上缓解了他的状态。这会儿他尽力让自己只想着克制，这是他现在仅能做的Erik要求他做的事。

 

当然，他或许可以去征求Erik的同意——毕竟只要他想，他便能听得到这世上的任何人。但这又恰恰是问题的所在。Erik在很远的地方，若想与他交流的话Charles便不得不“放开了”去听。如此他就会感受的到世上的任何人。然而在此刻，这是个可怕的想法。

 

Tony别墅中那种连续数日的派对——更确切地，特指现在正进行着的派对——并没能提供任何帮助。太吵闹，太多人，太多“想法”——虽然经常是聪明的，但却也因酒精而放松且失去管束，东倒西歪。所有的约束都一扫而光，欲望径自涌出，显露无遗。

 

所有的那些欲望猛击着他的防护。越来越多的时候，他颤抖着走到阳台上，然后独自坐在有银光点缀的碧蓝浩瀚的天空之下。

 

起初他把自己窝在在椅子中，不断地变换姿势，将双脚收拢在垫子中，然后双臂环绕膝盖。然而过了一阵子他开始坐在地上，因为椅子太过柔软舒适，让人多少有些不满足。某次他发现自己站在细而冰凉的阳台栏杆上，海浪拍向尖锐岩石的呼啸声从下面传来，而他根本不记得他是怎么站上去的。

 

最后，他开始让双腿动起来，滑下栏杆但由于无法找到平衡而摔倒在阳台的地面上。这撞击让他喘息不已。

 

Erik，他绝望地尝试着联系他，但现在是午夜，即使Erik在，也是在睡觉。如巨大的黑豹在夜间蜷起，总是半睁着一只眼但也昏昏欲睡，徘徊在梦境边缘。Charles不能叫醒他，不能问他——不能在Erik终于梦到烛光、长着些微雀斑的面孔、还有阵阵音乐，而不是钢铁、硬币、还有实验室的时候叫醒他。

 

他小心翼翼地收回自己的思想，留下一点让Erik在醒来后仿佛能感受到的一个吻，然后他靠着床尾、在地板上坐下，一只手握住另一只手裸露的手腕，听见隔壁房间某个人尖锐的高潮，某个人激烈争论中的低音，某个人对灯光的着迷：天哪，那些照在玻璃上的光，从没见过这么美的东西……在他脑中的防护墙一堵堵倒塌的同时他慌张地一堵堵又重新搭建起来。

 

然而他永远都不够快。

 

次日夜晚，感到绝望的他试着把自己灌醉。然而这绝对是个错误的选择。

 

有时酒精对他有所帮助；能麻痹他的知觉，使他不再听见那些喋喋不休的声音。然而不幸的是，这一点在他独自一人的时候才能发挥得更好——当那些墙都松懈下来时，感觉没有任何事能让他烦恼。当然，独饮是某种别的事情的表现，他知道最后的结果会是什么，一般来说他都试图避免。

 

在任何情况下，和Tony Stark呆在一起便不存在孤独这一问题。独自一人喝酒这种事情从不会发生。

 

Tony开心地倒着昂贵的威士忌，大声发表自己的意见说只要学会放松那整个世界都会好起来。但Charles觉得他的控制力也在放松变弱，即使他正和Tony辩论着未来生物工程和机械工程的发展，感到Tony被酒精点燃的激情在如波浪般的烈酒中燃烧起来噼啪作响的时候，他依然能听到零碎的低语如野猫一般在他的脑中游荡。

 

他请求提前离场，好回到他的客房去，而后蜷缩在被子之下，胃部因太多的酒精和不够清醒的理智而绞动不已。到最后，他终于睡去。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

“你需要一点消遣，”Tony说，“你都相思得衣带渐宽了。”

“我没有。”

“你有。老实说，Charles，这家伙一定很特别。你甚至对我都心不在焉了。”

“抱歉。有茶么？”

“如果你是说长岛冰茶，那么答案是——有。这有个专门讲达尔文的电视节目。你可以看看，然后让我在你旁边呆坐着发霉就行。”Tony这是在试图帮忙，Charles想到，然后他微微笑了。

“我可能只会被节目里那些史实错误弄得火大。还有，我指的是无酒精的茶：格雷伯爵，英式早餐，哪怕洋甘菊也行……”

“最后那个压根儿都不是个词儿。还有，前面两个都不是饮品。听着，我邀请了几个人今晚过来，但要是你想的话我也可以让他们走掉。你看起来好像要生病的样子，而我可不想你生病。这会扫我兴致。”

“谢谢你一点都不真心地关心我。”Charles道，“别为了我遣走你的客人。我还能应付的来——尽管你在茶这方面简直失败透顶。”

“我会告诉你啥叫失败。”Tony用荒谬的语气说道。然后三小时后他给Charles亮出了一个无需外部加热元件就能使用的室内速热茶壶，外加一盒Tony声称他并不知道自己存着的格雷伯爵茶——虽然包装看起来还是崭新的。Tony是在试图帮忙。

看起来Tony概念中的“几个人”指的是“所有可能成为朋友的、颇有床第潜力、在工程学或政府第一线方面大有可用之处的，或是多金且富有魅力的人”。Charles只是离开自己屋子出来找本能转移自己注意力的书，便被至少三个年轻姑娘和一个年轻男人围到墙角调情。而后，理论上来讲，他被一个身着黑色西装的年长男人给“救”了，结果却发现这个人也完全不是什么救星，只是对聘用他来为FBI内部调查小组服务颇有兴趣罢了。

至少看起来那是兴趣所在。而与他的美丽双眸和柔软肌肤相关的则是另一层阴谋。Charles艰难地咽了一下口水后礼貌地回绝了，然后回到了走廊上。

礼貌是他的长项。的确如此，长年的社交训练使其成为了他的本能。但现在，此时此刻，他头痛欲裂，只想独自一人呆着。

大部分人都感受到了这一点——无论是从他的肢体语言还是他无意中投射出的思想上。但有一个人没有。

这个人的名字是Victor Creed，而Charles已经知道了他是谁。他曾通过Cerebro感受到过这个人，并在当时选择了避开他。没错，他是个变种人，是他们中的一员。但他又并非他们中的一员——因他那彻底道德扭曲的思想。

Charles了解何为残忍，但与Creed那杀气四溢的思想进行最短暂的接触已足以让他毛骨悚然。

Creed今晚以Tony的客人——一位年轻贵妇——的保镖的身份出席。他以受雇于富豪和名人为乐。若被允许伤人，他则更为享受。

Creed的目光穿过屋子，直直看向Charles。他面带微笑，却无半分友好。

“借过。”Charles对他左侧那位与Rhodes上校相谈甚欢的漂亮的红头发姑娘说道，然后绕开她向走廊走去，走向他自己的房间，走向安全。他或许能试着用他的能力让别人注意不到他，但是此时此刻他对自己精准的控制不怎确信。即使已经喝了很多龙舌兰酒，但如果大波客人忽然隐形不见，Tony还是会注意到的。

他并非想给Tony增添不便。他只是想独处罢了。

当然，这是没用的。Creed可是个绝佳的猎者。

他在拐角处找到了Charles。站在他面前以一臂撑墙，挡住了他的去路。Charles瑟缩了一下，随即希望自己没有表现出退缩。

这都是条件反射的反应。他想起多年前，那么多手带着相同的残忍，困住了他的去路。

“这么急你是要去哪儿？”Creed将另一只手撑到Charles身后的墙上，逼近几步，有效地将Charles陷在了他所投下的阴影中。“这是个party。我们来这儿……是找乐子的。”

“我猜你和我对‘乐子’的定义截然不同。”

“可别那么确定。”Creed再次向前移动了一点，更加贴近他。Charles在呼吸时都能嗅到对方身上那种野性未驯的和醉酒的味道。

“我非常确定。借过。”

Creed用挑逗的眼神居高临下地看着他。被对方那带有淫荡意味的目光和满是肌肉的双臂死死钉住让Charles觉得自己比平时更加渺小，更加脆弱而易碎。

“没必要那么害怕。我会极尽温存的——只要你答应我。”

“不了，谢谢。”Charles说到，然而心中却有些绝望，他感到失去了平衡，仿佛暴露在外。他知道如果是几个月前的另一个自己，便会给出个肯定的回答，然后让Victor Creed带回家蹂躏、在他身上留下印记甚至伤痕——只为了让整个世界带着的敏锐清晰的痛楚能变得空白、安静一会儿。无论当时还是现在，哪怕是仅仅想起这些，他就会憎恨自己。

“你一个人在这儿。”Creed沉声道。他将双臂稳稳支在Charles头的两侧，他的二头肌几乎和Charles的头一样大，“你孤身一人来Tony Stark的宴会。这可不是个好主意，Charles。”

“抱歉，”Charles从他的桎梏中挣脱，背靠那令人心烦的墙面笔直站着，“我不觉得我们以前见过。”

“当然没有。但我知道你是谁。你可是声名远播。”Creed举起一只手，在Charles眼睛前停住，不慌不忙地亮出他的骨爪。一，二，三，四，五——Charles无法将目光移开。

“并非你那些科学研究的声名。你曾经让我一个朋友上了你，记得么？在一间夜总会的密室里，你叫他把你绑起来在地板上操你，为了不叫出声你把内裤塞进自己嘴里——然后你为此硬了，对吧Charles？我朋友说当你需要被上的时候简直什么都能做。完全超出极限。”Creed舔了舔唇，“我很想今晚就挑战一下你的极限。”

“请你离开，”Charles道，即使竭力抑制着但声音仍有轻微颤抖，“在我不得不伤害你之前。”

“哦，得了吧，别告诉我你害羞了。那可不是你。你可是在小胡同里对陌生人张过嘴的啊。Charles——你想被上。”他的表情倏然间转为阴郁，甚至危险，“或者说这是什么把戏？是么？你在欲擒故纵么？”

“我没——”Creed的那只骨爪尽露的手已抓住了他的上臂，爪子刺破了他的衬衫和皮肤。他能感觉到鲜血汩汩涌出。

但最令人厌恶的是，内心深处那疼痛对他如同海妖的诱惑。若这种痛楚够多，世界便将在他脑中慢慢消失，并安静下去。他本可以屈服，他本可以对这一切屈服，让Victor Creed伤害他直到除了疼痛他感觉不到其他任何事情。

但他不要。他不需要。他是Erik的。顺从，是的，他现在能承认。但他现在只对一个人顺从。因为他想成为Erik的人。

而他不想要这些，不想要Creed，无论是这儿或是现在还是将来。

Creed对他微笑着，却只让他感到不舒服。

“我警告过你，”Charles对他道，“我已经警告过你了。走开。”

这次，对方粗鲁的目光透出些微惊喜，“你确实知道怎么让人更有兴趣是吧——”

“并不。”Charles直视他的双眸，“走开。”走，开。

这命令如静夜中轰鸣的警笛般在人脑海中盘桓回响，大到让另外几个人也无意中缓缓移动到别处。

Charles并不在意他们。他所注意的是Victor Creed。即使那男人正快速地带着他走出门，并且眼神充满愤怒地紧盯着Charles。Charles觉得自己的内里仍在颤抖，为了保险起见，他又附带上了一个小细节：Creed将不会和任何人做爱——生理上没有能力和任何人做爱——在接下来很长的一段时间里。

在房间另一头，Tony猛地抬起了头，他惊讶地看着Charles，而惊讶很快转成了担心。但在众目睽睽之下，Charles无力处理或回应他人的关心。他蹒跚着绕过拐角，瘫坐在Tony那贵得出奇的抛光木地板上，抱着双腿坐在那儿瑟瑟颤抖。

几分钟后传来小跑的声音，姓Stark的那位天才准确无误地闪到他身边。“Charles？发生了什么？你——嘿，振作点，看着我。睁开眼睛。天啊，搞什么，Charles，你看起来——你在流血，是血！靠，我要杀了他——”

不要。Charles没反应过来Tony是在半开玩笑，伸手阻止了他。我没事。

“没事才怪。他对你做了什么？还是你对他做了什么？我就假设你刚刚已经做了该做的来保护自己了。”

我只是让他走开。但他不——我觉得……他就是想威胁我一下……

“你看上去还是苍白得很。比雪啊、鬼啊、牛奶之类的还夸张。我想为你做点什么，可以吗？什么都行。”

这些话太像以前Erik对他说过的了：只有你要，只要我有，统统无条件给你，因为我爱你……而这些话如今却让他心痛难忍，入骨入髓。他感到无限疲惫，心中的空洞、神经的紧张和身体的憔悴无不拖累着他的心力。如同演奏中崩断的琴弦，完不成该有的曲目，自己也隐隐作痛。

“Charles?”Tony这会儿真的开始担心他了，“那什么，要是你不……要是他做了什么伤害你的事，我是说特别过分那种……反正你懂的，你就告诉我，好吗？我知道你已经把他赶走了，但如果你想的话，我起码可以整得他倾家荡产，我有很多钱，这种事就是小事一桩。你怎么了？”

这些话让他战栗不已。太多的感情饱含其中，让他无处遁形。

“嘿，”Tony轻轻地摇了摇他，“看着我，专心点儿。我很吸引人的好吧，看我多养眼啊，你也这么觉得吧。你知道我是谁，是吧？Charles?”

“不，我才是Charles，”Charles虚弱地说，“而你是Tony，我还以为我的问题才更严重呢。”这句玩笑并不算好笑，但还是让Tony稍稍放了心，笑出声了。

“好吧，听着……”Tony伸手抬起他的下巴——这个动作几乎让Charles瞬间落泪。“你能告诉我到底是怎么回事吗？不只是因为Creed，对吧？”

“我……”他扬手示意，我能展示给你看吗？

当然。Tony从来都不怕他、抑或是他的心灵感应。估计当你见过一个人喝醉了酒就在你家厨房地板上用龙舌兰酒画DNA螺旋之后，你对这个人就再也害怕不起来了。Charles一边分析着，一边小心地控制着他的投射，让Tony短暂地感受了一切。

嗷，Tony当即抱住头叫了一声。好疼。你就不能先提醒我一下？

抱歉。

没事啦。你在这儿呆会儿呗？Tony扶他靠墙坐好。他能感受到Tony漫不经心的语气中流露出实实在在的担忧：“我马上就回来。”

Charles耸了耸肩——就跟他还能跑哪儿去似的——然后合上了眼。

合上眼，被黑暗裹挟，那无法餍足的欲望，超载的感官，让他感到无尽的煎熬。他又摸了摸自己的手腕。想着，对不起，Erik，我在努力。

“各位！”Charles睁开眼，Tony正站在厨房的桌子上。这挺出人意料，但Charles已经过了会对Tony的作为感到惊讶的阶段。此刻他也没有惊讶的气力了。

“我知道各位现在玩得正开心——”众人和着欢呼和口哨，“——好的，谢谢你，我估计这内裤我穿不了，不过我会留着备用的，谢了。好了，大家都挺尽兴的，但我得请各位都离开。”

这次人群中有抱怨但也伴着一些笑声：因为他们觉得他不是认真的。

“我是认真的。”Tony说，Charles对此十分感激，但他也没感觉好到哪儿去——现在已经太迟了。“我要去搞点儿发明，你们会让我分心的，但我爱你们每一个人——尤其是你，那边那个金色头发的，给我打电话哦——但是拜托现在，我真的希望你们快走吧。”

众人都踌躇着，有人试探地朝门口移动。

“你们要是去隔壁那间酒吧，我就给你们买免费饮料，”Tony建议道，“告诉他们记我账上。”

一大群人离开后，屋里总算是安静了那么一点点。

Tony从桌子上下来，回到Charles身边跪下来，眼中满是忧虑焦急，“好点儿了吗？”

“嗯。”Charles回道，虽然还不够好，但确实好多了。

“我看不像……”Tony迟疑了一下。“来，去床上躺一会儿。我以前见过你这个样子，记得吧。但从没这么严重过。我没记错的话，这种时候你一般都需要……那什么，等等，你是不是想……我不必把人都赶走的——”

“不，不行。我承诺过——别管了Tony，我不会的。”

“Okay，那先去床上躺着，我看看你的胳膊行吧？Creed的指甲肯定不干净，你别再得个破伤风或者狂犬病什么的。”

“狂犬病不是这么得的。”Charles无力地说，任由Tony半托着他下去大厅，给他脱掉衬衫缠绷带。Tony干这事儿倒是得心应手，各种丰富的意外受伤经验让他把包扎技术练得烂熟。

“Charles……”Tony靠着他在床边坐下，“这样好点儿了吗？你伤得倒是不重，一些丑陋的爪痕可能还是会隐约留下一阵子。但最后应该不会留下痕迹的。就像Creed，丑陋，但是已经离开了。”

“好点儿了……是啊。”伤口因为消毒的作用有点刺痛，可在现在这感觉并不坏。他还在这儿，这还是他。就像是总算落了地，再次找回了自己。

“Charles……”Tony并没有看他，而是假装漫不经心地把急救箱拿开。“你刚才说你不行，因为你承诺过。你跟什么人保证你不会做爱了？这就跟向人保证你不喘气了有什么区别？”

“我……我很难跟你解释。”Charles低下头看着自己的手。“我很抱歉。”

Tony叹了口气。“这是你们变种人特殊的性爱日常是吧？得了吧，我以为我们是朋友呢，难道我不能知道你们变种人的特殊性爱日常吗？”Charles惊讶了一下，然后笑了起来。

“好吧……其实准确地来说也不是什么变种人性爱日常……”

“但确实是特殊爱好？”Tony很夸张地挑着眉毛说。虽然还是很疲惫，但Charles再一次笑了出来。Tony在他没受伤的那只肩膀上轻轻捏了捏：“这回是真的好多了吧？”

“应该是。至少现在是好多了。”这种状态其实撑不了多久，不过也无所谓了。他靠向Tony的手，至少这也算一种抚触。“你知道……你知道我已经……关于我，你听说过些什么？”

“嗯。我们是朋友对吧？”

“对啊……”

“所以……我选择不回答这个问题。”

“Ah.”他闭目停顿了一会儿。“好吧，你听说那些基本都是实情，以前确实是那样的。”

“以前？”

“其实现在还是……我是说我依然渴求那个——就是你听说的那些。但是又不完全是那样，不再是……不分对象的了。”他耸了耸受伤的肩膀，“和Erik在一起，就……我不……”好吧，他放弃了复杂的解释，“我属于他了。”

Tony用一种奇怪的表情盯着他半天。他张了张嘴，没说话，然后摇了摇头。“你知道吗，我可能真的会嫉妒的。”

“……你？”

“不，说真的，你能想象我会听命于什么人吗？不可能吧。但是……”Tony移开了目光，一只手摆弄着衣角。“你第一次来到这里的时候，你看起来……很想念他，我看得出来。但是你……一副恋爱中那种多愁善感，神魂颠倒的样子。就差给你配上婚礼请柬，白鸽还有礼堂的钟声了。”

“我还是没明白你为什么嫉妒。”

“当你想到他的时候，你看起来很幸福。”一阵相对无言。

过了会儿Tony又说道：“而且很明显你想起趴在他的膝盖上被他打屁股的时候也很开心，虽然这事儿我真的不必知道。顺便一说，过去的一周里我不合时宜勃起的次数比以前所有的时候都多，而且我以前不合时宜的勃起可不算少。”

“哦，上帝啊。”Charles不确定该道歉还是该感到震惊，“我很抱歉，非常抱歉，我……我可以离开，或者……”

“你现在这个状况，不能走。”

“你不必……”

“Hey，我们这些天才都有自己的应对措施，至少你的措施还挺有情趣。你家那位——你在脑中给我看的那个人——”

“Erik。”他无法正视Tony。即使只是提到这个名字也会让他心绪紊乱，想起过往那一幕幕，想起Erik那坚定而低沉的命令：叫我的名字，只有你我；而他自己则轻轻地回答：是，Erik……这些回忆让他心痛到战栗。

“Erik，好吧。他是你的——你……真不知道你都用什么词儿来称呼。”Tony偏偏头咧嘴一笑。“不，你还是别告诉我了，我不是想问这个。你给我看的，你需要的——必须是他吗？或者你可以……”

“你不会是想问我有没有考虑过和Victor Creed睡吧。”拜托请别说是。

Tony冷哼了一声。怎么可能。你还是有原则的，我这没原则的都看不上他。“不，听着，Charles……”他嘴角微微上翘，用满不在乎的语气小心掩饰着背后的意有所指：“我是想问，如果你需要……那什么，你知道……我的床技不差。他们说我的床技非常好，真的。”

有那么几秒钟，Charles不知道说什么好。他并不是想答应，完全没有，但是这个念头几乎就非常接近于那个能让他缓解痛苦的麻醉剂了。他的头疼得厉害，如果世界能就这样静止，就一秒也行……

“Oh,”他勉强说道，“Tony……谢谢你——”

“好吧，”Tony说，显然把这句话当成了同意，于是把一只手放到了Charles的臀上。“先说明……我以前没这样做过，这不是我的爱好，但是我确信我还是能做到给你命令的，我可以很苛刻的，如果这就是你想要的。”而Charles说不出话来，慌乱中只投射出一句“我的意思是谢谢你但是我真的不能，我不能，拜托你。”然后Tony停下了，看着他。

客房的床十分松软，床头柜上的台灯散发出的琥珀色光芒温暖了寒夜。他们都没有打破这寂静，隐约能听见两人的心跳。

“你知道，我还是有点受打击的。”

Charles出乎自己意料地露出一个浅笑，“不是因为你，是因为我？”

“哦，得了吧，”Tony极尽夸张的用悲凄的语气说道，“别想趁我想着安慰你的时候偷我的台词。不过说真的，真的不要？”

我……也想，我想要但是我……不行。他保证过的。他向Erik保证过的。这个承诺一直在他的脑海里盘桓，像有魔力的绳索一般把他束缚在这里。他可以剪断这个牵绊，可以让Tony试着改善现状；但他将永远也无法修好那断裂的地方。Erik也许会原谅他，很可能会的。Erik会理解他，但是这件事会永远横亘在他们心中。

他坚守着誓言，坚守着服从，他深吸了一口气。

当他把他们的羁绊跟一些符号联系在一起——服从，顺从，Erik的命令亦或是Erik的存在——这羁绊就变得更坚实，深厚，密不可分。他牢牢守住这些象征，仿佛抓住暴风雪中唯一的希望。

Tony点了点头，可能多少感受到了他的想法——他没有特别注意自己有没有投射，他所有的力气都用来撑着他的防护罩了。Tony难得一副困惑的表情：“你刚刚说了Erik，对吧？他姓什么？”

Erik……

“该死的，Charles！”他的全名告诉我！现在！

他的名字是Erik Lehnsherr，sir。他说出口后本能地瑟缩了一下。

“对不起，”Tony说道，“抱歉，我真的很抱歉，我只是……需要你告诉我——你——哦，靠！我不敢相信我说出口了，Charles，而且居然是对你。我是说，这太难启齿了，但是再也别这样叫我了。我以后不会取笑你的。”

这些话让他莫名其妙地笑了，虽然他过了一会儿才发现自己笑了。不，你会的。

真特么的够了——！！“好吧……我只会在没别人在的时候取笑你。我其实也不是完全没有同情心的。哦对了，你刚才说到新奥尔良了对吧。”

有吗？

“好吧。”Tony从床上起身，同时小心地拍了拍Charles的膝盖，带着安慰和愧疚的意味。“别乱动好吗？再休息一会儿吧？想不想来点儿披萨？”

一想到食物，尤其是奶酪和油炸的东西，他的胃就像翻了天一样。还是算了吧，抱歉。

“别再向我道歉了。我要躲到车库里去抚慰我受伤的自尊了。如果你需要什么东西，任何东西——”如果你改变了主意，如果我可以帮你——“就让Jarvis来找我。随时都行。就是要一杯水都行。我说真的。”

Charles点了点头，最后道了声谢。然后Tony就离开了，替他关上了灯和门。尽可能地给他留下私人空间。

他合上眼，整个宇宙都向他的保护层倾轧过来。他与这世界之间的隔膜是如此脆弱。下意识的，他开始加固保护层，一层又一层。

时间就这支离破碎的梦境中悄然流逝。

他不知道过了多久。几天？几周？不可能超过几周时间，否则他会知道的，他一定会知道的。

他知道自己正蜷缩在Tony最松软的客床边的地板上，总不可能是那金色地板上的长毛编织毯发生了什么本质的变化。

现在可能是下午三点左右。阳光，如果那是阳光的话，照射在他的皮肤上。很热。

床实在是过于舒服了，太像记忆里的某个地方，某个他曾经到过、如今依然可以去、甚至于有时候内心叫嚣着他需要去的地方，在那里还有Erik的手放在他的身上。

他已经从床上挪到了地上，当Tony今天早上过来问他需不需要帮助的时候，他摇了摇头。方才Tony出门接了一个电话，他听到对方担忧地说出了一句脏话。

他感到了来自地板的善意，真的，足够坚硬；时刻提醒着他他是谁，他在哪；同时小块的地毯所给予的好意又足够柔软，让他不至于有肿块或者淤青。

也有可能Tony并不是今天早上来看顾他的，甚至也不是昨天早上，具体的时间隐藏在他脑内的重重迷雾背后，真的很难判断。

在他的脑海里，他正坐在一个看起来很像他在牛津念书时最喜欢的酒吧的一间安静的屋子里，也许还有一些感觉上没有尽头的书架，几扇透着光的窗户。这间屋子明显没有其他人的痕迹，什么酒吧里应该有的流淌着的音乐、又或者是多余的椅子，在这里都是虚无的组成部分。这里就是一个半正常的空间，不太真实，却又仿佛真实存在过的属于Charles的这样的记忆。 

门上有许多附加的锁。还有很多防范装置。

时不时的，那厚重而陈旧的木头会因为一些剧烈的想法摇晃起来，欲望、恐惧、疼痛、悲伤、抑或是爱，这些情感冲撞着那扇门。他试着不往那个方向看，因为那样会让他感到头痛欲裂。

他惫懒地想着还有多久那扇门也会支撑不住，垮下来，外面的世界会让他失去最后一点避难所。

当他呼吸的时候，空气弥漫着阳光和尘埃的味道。

在他现在所处的位置，他听不见太多东西。不知道多久之前他听见Tony在说话，他甚至想出去看看，但是他已经在棉花还有羊绒厚厚的隔绝下待了太久，他不确定他能出去，也不确定他出去之后会发生什么，毕竟外面不是只有Tony，外面所代表着的是整个世界。

Tony不会喜欢他把“只有”这个词语放在他的名字前的。好吧，Charles决定就这么算了，转而将注意力集中在他的书上，像他以前所做过的千万次理所应当的行为一样。可是问题在于他早已读过这里所有的书了，这也就是为什么它们都能存在于他脑海里的原因。不过，嗯，没理由不去再看看老朋友。

每当门那里传来巨响，他的头就会疼。

Erik，对着自己和沉默的书架，他这样想着：“我很抱歉，我知道这不是你的错，我知道你试着到这里来了。我也正试着呆在这儿。”

有Erik在时就意味着注意力集中，意味着在漫无边际的喧闹中他是自己的中心，能够听到的唯一的声音，清晰可闻。

他坐到地上，交叉着双腿，一本Heinlein摊开在手上。他的后背紧贴着门，决定要假装他记得书上的所有内容。

没多久，当门上的撞击从时有时无转变为连续不断的时候，Charles放弃了他关于看书的尝试，闭上了他的眼睛。

当更熟悉的声音出现的之时，他依然保持着足够的清醒去认出他们。那些声音嗡嗡响着，旋转着，被困在他的避难所之外，如同他被困在里面一样，成为了毫无意义的不和谐噪音。其中之一他认出是Tony的，带着魅力、挑逗和享受创造的快乐；而另一个坚定而固执的声音，他模糊地想起来是Tony的一个朋友。

第三个声音是Erik的。冷淡而清晰，仿佛射入幽深的海水中的一束阳光。蓝色调的，坚硬，并且不容置疑，而此时此刻，还有些像哭泣的钢铁。

“Charles，”Erik正在说话，“Charles。拜托。”拜托请看着我，我爱你，对不起，你能听见我吗，拜托请听到我/拜托快回来/回来对着我微笑/天呐我不在这里都对你造成了什么影响/我应该在你身边永远不离开你/我再也不会离开你了/我爱你Charles求求你——

那个声音是他所深爱的，现在听起来却太大声，犹如一道猛烈的巨浪扑向他，而他早已沉溺其中，无法自拔。

Tony说了些什么，他没听清；Erik模糊地回了一句，然后轻声说：“Charles，对不起，”他的脸颊感到了热辣的疼痛，是一个巴掌。

这个巴掌并没有很用力。甚至连淤青都不会留下。是震惊的感觉让他一下子回到了现实：他的身体是真实的，他的脸感觉到了刚才的冲击，这也是真的。Erik也在这里。

他可以做到，他能做到任何事，只要Erik在他身边。

他深深吸了口气，站了起来，伸出手打开了脑海里的那扇门，睁开了眼。

“Charles，”Erik语带恳求，跪在他面前，双眼中充斥着因为痛苦所造成的折磨，“Charles，对不起，真的对不起，我知道我刚才打了你，我不想这么做的，我不是——但是你现在能看着我了——你正看着我——拜托，拜托说点什么——”

Erik。

是的……？Charles的回答亦是疑问，Erik屏住呼吸，希望和绝望混杂在一起。

他眨了眨眼。Erik依然在这里。剩下的一切都渐渐隐去，被挡在Erik的身影之后。

Erik，他又叫了一次他的名字。他的脸颊刺痛着，他抬起一只手触碰刺痛的地方。

Charles，对不起，Erik低语着，我不知道还能怎么——你曾经说过你需要——一些生理上的强烈刺激，我——

Tony微微动了动，嘟囔道：“如果你不想让他再碰你的话我很乐意把他扔出去，然后我会为了让他有尝试的机会向你道歉……”Charles的目光暂时离开了Erik，看向Tony，发现了一个他无法辨认的表情。很快他便意识到，他并不知道那个表情代表什么，他以前从未见过Tony Stark因为任何人而感到担心害怕的样子。

他近乎无声地向Erik低语，我爱你，没关系，我——不是没事，但——我知道你为什么要这么做，而且确实有用，所以谢谢你；然后对着自己面前的两个人开口说：“不，不要道歉，我刚才确实需要——谢谢你们。”随后他靠进了Erik坚实的怀里，闭上眼，在他的立场上现在的黑暗比刚才安全得多。

“别再这么做了。”Tony嘱咐道。Charles不太确定他在对谁说话，但是现在，当下，这并不重要。

“不会的。”Erik的手抚摸过Charles的头发，拇指抚平一边眉毛，“不会的，再也不会了。Charles，你能听到我说话，是吗？这种事情永远不会再发生了。”

能听见这样坚定的语调真的感觉很好。他让这个声音进入他的心里，在Erik给他坚实的支持中忘了回答。

“Charles，”Erik说，在脑海里和现实中都说了出来，他的语气强硬而锐利，“回答我。告诉我你相信我。告诉我你还清醒着。”拜托，你不能离开我，求求你——

“我在。并且我相信你。对不起，Erik。”我真的相信你，我知道你是真心的……等等，你怎么到这里来的？我是——我觉得我好像错过了什么。

“我爱你。别担心这个。现在还用不上。”话虽如此，他还是看到了一些记忆，他的感官现在太过于敏感，以至于对那些记忆都无法屏蔽。

Tony？

“如果你还记得，我确实说过想帮你。”Tony说，“而且虽然你拒绝了我本人，但至少我可以提供我的飞机。它可以飞过飓风。或者说那是在某人觉得它飞得不够快然后把它扔到这里之前。”最后一句伴随着一个阴沉沉的表情说给了Erik。然而Tony的思维诉说了一些完全不同于“绝望”和“来得及时”的想法。

“你说过什么？”几件金属物品不祥地在房间里震动起来。

“他拒绝了我。错过了一生最好的——”

即使只是半醒着，Charles也能感觉到预示着即将到来的爆炸的阴影。Tony或许也能察觉到，但是Tony太过沉醉于为他自己的利益干坏事，并不会采取任何行动来拆掉这个定时炸弹。

Erik，他低语着，然后让自己更放松地依靠在那坚实的肩膀上。这甚至算不上是演戏，因为他真的很累了。

Erik富有创意且不带丝毫尊敬地说着脏话，用了至少四种语言，“Stark——”

“我不知道情况这么糟，我发誓，他没有告诉我——”

“我不在乎你知道什么。我一会儿再跟你说。现在他才是重点。”Charles，你能听到我吗？

是的，Erik。

“你需要什么？”Tony疑惑地问道，他听到了Erik在Charles脑子里问了一句你需要什么。Charles瑟缩了一下，把脸埋进Erik的肩膀里。

没关系。你没事了。对不起。这不是一个好问题。

我需要你，Erik。拜托。

你可以拥有我。再等一会儿行吗，我保证，然后就给你一切你想要的。“我们需要一个卧室。不要他一直在用的那间，那是这间吗，我们不要这间。”Erik的手指把滑落到他眼睛的头发拨开，Charles偏着头迎向他的触碰，“而且……我想……所有你能让出来的金属制品。”

Tony张了张嘴，又闭上了。他顽固地站在那里，“Charles？”

Charles依着声音看了过去。Erik把手放在了他的脖子上，带着不容置疑的力度，就放在那里。是的。

“如果你确定……”  
.  
我确定，拜托了。Tony并没有完全说服自己相信Erik，但是他知道Charles信任Erik，这就足够了。

“往那边两扇门。”Tony说，“好久没人用过那间屋子了。从我不小心把那间屋子的闹钟定到凌晨三点之后开始，也不是说那个特别讨人厌——”

“金属呢？”

“那里有……好多没打开过的工具箱……在柜子里。大家都把工具箱当礼物送我。他们从来意识不到我喜欢自己做工具。为什么你们需要——算了。Charles……”Tony盯着他，皱着眉头，“我希望这是你需要的。而且，我很抱歉。”

噢，Tony，你不需要——

“在我的房子里，我就要道歉。Lehnsherr……”在Erik怒火万丈的瞪视中，Tony只是简单说：“照顾好他。”

“当然。”

“我会在车库里。什么也听不见。如果你们需要我就大声喊好了。还是先喊JARVIS吧，我不太想知道你们需要我干什么。”

Erik甚至连谢谢都没有说——他们真的需要谈谈社交礼仪什么的，Charles迷糊地想。两扇门徐徐合上。Erik挥了挥手就取消了墙上的闹钟，与此同时一个工具箱从柜子里跳了出来——真心不明白Erik是怎么知道那玩意儿在哪的——蹦蹦跳跳地跟着他们进了房间。奶油色的墙壁，休闲而精致的木头，这间屋子有着十分典型的南加州风格，百叶窗让如波涛般的阳光和让人心情愉快的海洋出现在视野里。

Erik把他放在床上，然后自己走过去关上了百叶窗，把他们隔绝在房间里。紧接而来的黑暗让他顿住，抖抖索索的行为明显是在找灯的开关；Charles感到有一点点被逗乐了，“JARVIS，请开一半亮度。”随之而来的，他被自己声音的杂音吓了一跳。

Erik因为同样的原因也露出了放心的表情，在灯亮起的同时嘟囔着这个房子实在是太过于智能了；JARVIS用德语回敬了一句，Erik看起来很惊讶，“Charles，为什么这个房子觉得它有必要用这些词儿骂我？”

“我不确定我喜欢你，”JARVIS告诉他，“但Xavier教授是朋友。”

“JARVIS，”既然现在开口说话看起来像是他已经能做到的事情，Charles便开口道：“Tony告诉你我是他的朋友，是吗？所以你偶尔也能听听我的？Erik也是朋友。不是什么随机的客人。而且，Erik，JARVIS是从Tony那学来的词汇，所以……”

“Xavier教授，我听你的是因为我喜欢你，不是因为我的编程。你确定吗？他看起来挺邪恶的。”

Charles必须承认这一点，尤其这句话配合Erik现在的表情，“不管怎么样。”

 

“好吧。”JARVIS叹了口气，听起来像是被占了便宜，“我相信你们需要单独的空间。”然后就闭上了嘴，也许是在闷头生气之类的。

Charles倒在整齐的床上，闭上了眼睛。试图再坚持一会儿，如果他必须这么做，他可以的。

“Charles？”Erik一定跑到了他的身边。Charles，说点什么——

我还在。而且你很有帮助。Charles内心如是说。确实。Erik的存在是如此的鲜活，他在这个世界中的形象具有无法言说的诱惑力，他的思维如此诱人，明亮，专注。他是他的轴心。

但是他的控制力已经非常虚弱，控制的边缘在不断衰弱，向各个方向分散——

Charles，Erik忽然厉声道，听我说。

一个命令，轮廓清晰而直接，而且是必须执行。

当他回答是的，Erik之时，就好像从他疲倦的肩上卸下了整个世界，他感受到了失重，以及自由。

很好。你能站起来吗？

我不知道，sir。

试试。Erik握住了他的手，拉着他站了起来；他比Erik矮一些，必须要抬起头才能看到那双千变万化的眼睛，眼睛中有薄荷有暴风雨还有蓝色的海水。“你不知道我有多害怕，当我走进那间房间的时候，当我看见你……甚至在那之前，Stark的人坐着飞机出现的时候……我知道情况一定很严重，但是我不知道有多严重。”

Erik，Charles说，不知道为什么他选择了自己开口，然后靠近了那双强壮的双手，让它们支撑着他。

“我知道你想告诉过我什么，”Erik低语着，一直注视着他，“你有多需要一个发泄的方法。我从来没想过——上帝啊Charles——”柔软的声音破碎了，犹如被撕裂的丝绸那般。那些画面不加抑制地进入他的脑海：Charles在地板上，精神过分紧张，Erik进入房间，惊惶地跪在他身边，恐惧地呼唤他的名字，他都没有反应……

我以为我已经失去你了。我以为——我不会放弃的，我永远不会——但是Charles，你——我爱你，谢谢你，我爱你。

我爱你。Charles往前走，Erik的手臂环住了他。他们就那样静止的拥抱着。然而最终，焦躁不安的感觉还是出现了，缺少稳定性的行为，他的意识就像是在悬崖边。拥抱是个很好的帮助，但是依然不足以阻止他下落。

对不起。Erik用一只手指抬起了他的脸颊。这不是你需要的，不完全是，是吗？

不、不是……对不起，Erik。

不，不要道歉。是我的错。我只是不得不——

我理解。Sir。

Sir——

Charles，你知道你不必——

我知道。我想这么做。如果你不介意的话。

只要这有帮助我就不介意。Erik吻了吻他的唇，并不深入，但却果断。准备好了吗？

是的，Erik。

好的，Charles。“那么……跪下。”那声音仿佛是一颗石子被扔进池塘般落入他的脑海，所有的涟漪围绕着它泛起。

Charles跪了下去，低下了头。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

“我知道你一直以来都很……乖。乖乖做我让你去做的。无一例外，甚至是你自己的手，都是在等着我的命令……”Erik 的一只手抚上了他的后颈。那粗糙的大手让Charles颤栗。他知道他并非非常顺从；他屈服了，曾有一次，在他无法进行下去的那次，他曾试着让自己从那张床上下来，想着Erik的声音，Erik的命令……

虽然他一直以来表现得很乖，但他不能再让Erik觉得他是一名柔顺的奴隶了。但他没法说出这些话，所以他让那些画面带着他的羞愧、歉意和后悔流向他们意识的表面，垂下眼，等待着。

Erik抚在他的颈上的手收紧了，但他的声音并没有立即响起。

他们所处的这件房间十分的安静。寂静也在期待中孕育着；甚至那些家具在等待中都表现得比他更加优雅，Charles这样想着，然后，吃惊地发现，他居然有点想哭。

“Charles，”Erik温柔地说：“看着我”

这对于Charles来说真的很难，但他还是照做了。

Erik 的神情很复杂：混杂着惊讶和突如其来的恼怒以及最终融合成了类似敬畏的理解的表情。但是这个表情里没有失望，这让Charles开始祈祷，也许这次他会被原谅。

“你做得不错，”Erik大声说：“你一直很努力，而且你的确有听我说的。你没有去，对吗，Charles？” 在他们的脑海里，有个声音在说而且我在最开始就告诉过你，如果你再一次感到了那种绝望，我允许你，真的，你不必等，你只需在稍迟的时候告诉我就行，而且你不必向我隐瞒你的痛苦。同时，呵，那声音中夹杂着一丝愤怒，这股隐隐抑制的怒气，让Charles只能记住这个命令，并把它置于他所有的自我的幸福之上。

.  
“我很抱歉……” Charles低语，“Erik。”我……忘了。太过复杂的情绪使他不能继续下去。他理解Erik 的愤怒，并且他觉得他或许明白原因，但是在那满是臣服，顺从以及渴望的幻梦的迷雾中，他很难清楚地分辨其真实性。

Erik似乎也接受了这个理由，他深吸了一口气。Charles能感觉到他将这些情绪搁置一边，整齐地将他们叠起来搁在了一旁的金属架上，等他们有能力把这一切情绪理顺时再议。 Erik现在优先考虑的事情只有Charles，Charles，Charles以及如何让那双蓝眼睛因情欲而迷蒙，而不是现在这样因疲惫而伤痛。

“你还没有回答我的问题，Charles。”那只手缠绕着他的头发。拉扯着。Charles无法抑制呜咽，也并没有试着去抑制。

不，Erik, 我是说，不，我没有，我不能。

Erik点头。那么你仍然会为我而做得很好，是么？

我…

说出来。“大声说。”

“……我。”他张口，声音破碎着，然后Erik的手变得温柔，抚摸着他的后脑，鼓励似的穿梭在他头发中。“ 我……会做得很好，为了你。”他眨了眨眼，Erik注意到他的睫毛湿漉漉的。

“嘘，”Erik说，双臂完全环绕住Charles，将他拉近，Charles的脸紧贴着他结实的大腿，他呼吸时嗅到了Erik的气息：火热，馥郁，充满力量，夹杂少许熙熙攘攘的机场里的薄汗，因为Erik下飞机后没来得及换衣服就直接来这里找他了。

我永远都能找到你。Erik说，轻抚着他的发。Charles 在脑海中轻声回答，我知道。

“你做得很好。”Erik重复道，终于说，“所以，为此，我认为你可以得到一个……奖励。想让我给你高潮吗，Charles？”

是的，求你。

“那么，我看，像这样，跪好。你说过我不在的时候你需要自我抚慰，现在做吧，我可以好好欣赏了。”这句话被将他向后推着的那条腿强调了一遍。这不经意的动作直接让他的分身起了反应，感觉头晕目眩般的痛苦又甜蜜。

他轻声说，“是的，Erik.” 不确定Erik是想让他把衣服脱光还是就像现在这样，他将一只手放在那已经抬头的小帐篷上。隔着布料爱抚着自己，直到他将手伸进他的裤子里，这让他不受控制的凌乱着，但他依然跪在地上。

想要被贯穿的欲望深入骨髓，而当他看到Erik意味深长的笑时，这欲望变得更加强烈。 如果你想要，噢……我觉得你最好继续下去。

作为回应，他口齿不清地呻吟着，他的阴茎在被紧握着的时候就泄露了他的渴望，他的裤子的前端被打湿了，快感侵袭着他，和他在布料束缚之下的滚烫的肌肤。

哦，天呐，Erik

过来，Charles. Erik 命令道。 他身体的每一寸都在强调他的掌握，控制和，天啊，和他的支配地位；瞬间Charles的世界里空无一物，只有他自己和在他在分身上的手，以及Erik 和他的声音。

求你，他低吟着，他也不确定自己要的是什么，然后他更加用力快速地急切地抚慰着自己，聆听他自己的喘息在耳畔回响着。

求我什么？ Erik低声说，走近Charles，手指再次缠上Charles的头发，逼着他抬起头，看着Charles在自慰的时候的美丽的眼睛。这就是他想要的，高潮像暴雨一样侵袭着Charles，冲击着他的视觉，听觉以及所有的感官，美妙得震耳欲聋，目眩神迷。

Erik 松开了在他头发上的手，他的双腿意外地出卖了他，所以他最后多少像是倒在了Eric的脚边，高潮的余韵还令他眩晕着，所以他就这样满足地筋疲力尽地躺在地上  
。  
Erik在他身旁坐下，古怪地渴望又爱怜地抚摸着他的脸颊。 感觉还好吗？

嗯…… Chales咕哝着，因为他失去了说话的力气。他就像完全失重般躺在地上，倦怠又奇异地有着一点期待，好像他的身体也知道接下来Erik想对他做的事，并像渴望毒品般渴望着它发生。

他不在意地躺在Erik的脚边。他也许应该担心关于他的流言蜚语，但他现在无法思考。我很爽，然后Erik也很爽，这就是现在唯一有意义的事。

“我们大概需要谈谈这个。”Erik说，“但是我想不是现在。你应该好好的看看你现在这副被彻底侵犯了的样子。Charles，绝对放荡的，性感的，可口的。 我的。”

“噢，”Charles呻吟着，因为Erik正十分愉悦地看着他，这份愉悦正在他们的脑海里嗡鸣着，随着那昭然若揭的甜蜜苦涩叮叮作响。当Charles回头注视着他微笑时，Erik的灵魂深处宽慰了下来。

Erik拨开Charles脸上的头发，用拇指勾勒着他的眉毛，当Charles信任地闭上了眼睛，Erik的手轻柔地覆了上去。他的手使世界陷入黑暗与天鹅绒般柔软的宁静，阻隔了一切尘嚣。  
我爱你， Erik告诉他，无言中心跳比句子更好地表达了这一点。自然得像最纯的铁矿石,来自地球的骨髓，缠绕在星星的内心。

Charles伸展着四肢懒洋洋地躺在地板上，黑暗中他和他的星星作伴，再一次微笑起来。他太疲惫了，浑身黏腻，衣服和皮肤上的精液已经干了而且他很快乐。

Erik把手拿开了——Charles发出低低的声音表达不满，所以Erik将他的手又放在了Charles的头发上——然后体贴地将Charles的头放在一只手上。 躺在地板上对你可不好。

大概吧...

“起来吧,床可就在你后面.”

好吧，你想我穿……我的……额，你的……

“嗯哼，我觉得，不用？”

 

“我喜欢你现在这样，你自己也喜欢。我能听到这想法。你想自己站起来还是我抱你起来？”

很重诶。Charles抗议着，但是当他坐起身时，因为身体还有几分不稳他还是不得不让步，而这不稳来自他的疲惫和无处不在的让人飘飘欲仙的快感。Erik笑着将他抱起来，把他放在床上，在做这一动作期间踢掉了他的鞋袜。“你根本不重。而且我觉得你变轻了。”Charles，你确定你有吃东西吗？

“我当然有。”Charles抗议着。“这儿有吃的，的确有吃的。”但实际上他也不确定自己上回吃东西是什么时候了。最后几天他已经失去了时间观。

Erik仔细地打量着他。“看来我有必要和Tony Stark谈谈了。”

“他是我的朋友。你可不能用什么尖锐的东西去刺他……你在看什么呢？”

我现在很好。嘿，我爱你，Erik.

“哦…我已经给了你一次高潮，现在由你来决定我要做什么……我在看你，Charles。你，和你的小Charles，以及你昂贵的西装，虽然现在它已经完全报废了。”你觉得你之前很快乐，我希望你现在也感觉快乐。

我也希望如此。Charles高兴地说，这句话被淹没在巨大的兴奋以及欢欣之中，他欢喜地在震惊之后笑了。

“你很好，不是吗。或者说至少……”Erik犹豫着，关于Tony，谈话和自信被分享出来。跟事实有关的离群的思绪漂浮在他们的思想之间。如果你准备好回答了，我有件事情要问你。

Charles挑了挑眉毛，仍然不愿意动。你知道不管你想要什么我都会答应你。你现在打算加入我吗？我相信现在该轮到我来为你做点什么了。

你—Charles，你知道我想要你，但是我现在需要知道—Erik停了下来，摇了摇头。

“如果你能的话，坐起身来，看着我。”

因为Erik的要求——这是一个请求，尽管从措辞看更像是一个命令—他还是这样做了，在床中央蜷起双腿。

Erik叹了口气。出乎意料地俯下身坐在了Charles的身旁，直面着他，一条腿伸出床沿晃荡着，另一条腿曲起，这样他俩的膝盖就碰到了一起。Erik的脚依然是赤裸的。“Charles？“

Charles转过脸来看着他。

Erik伸出手，抚摸着他的脸，挑起他的下巴。“我要问问你究竟发生了什么。请对我实话实说。”

“当然。”

Erik咽了咽口水。他向Charles贴得更近一些，然后停下。“Stark告诉我你曾——曾有个叫Victor Creed的想要——碰你。”他的唇紧紧地抿着，“他——伤着了你吗？最终？” 

Charles张了张嘴。顿了一下，一只手无意识地放在手臂上。答案明显是肯定的。但情况不是很糟，也不是Erik所想的那样。  
”  
他的眼睛没有忽略这个动作。“是手臂吗？我能看看吗？”

他点头，面对着Erik这样的表情，他不知道要怎么才能向Erik抗议，告诉Erik他很好。 他让Erik解开了衬衫的扣子，然后将衬衫掀起脱下。

Erik立马看到了肩上的绷带。他没有说话，但是房间里从门把手到抽屉柄，每一件金属制品都开始震动。

“我很好。” Charles抓住Erik贴得最近的那只手。我很好，这些只是刮伤。

“刮伤？”Erik举起他的另一只手，手指紧张地抚过皮肤边缘的白色绷带。“很疼吗？”我要杀了他。

不，不准。他并没有伤害我——没那么严重——至少没有做什么该去死的事情。他用另一只手抓住Erik焦躁的手，这样坐在豪华的大床上，四只手交握在一起,这个姿势就像是一次宣誓，一场纯粹的仪式，一个承诺。 这真的只是刮伤，Erik，我发誓。

“如果他敢再多看你一眼我绝对会杀了他。”Erik咆哮，这是Erik所能做的最大的让步了，所以Charles点了点头。

而且，这股子保护欲让人感觉很好。以前从未有人认为他值得保护，也从未有人像Erik看着他一般看着他，他看他的眼神里有困惑，有愉快，有狂暴的占有欲和热烈的忠诚。而有时，万般情感瞬息闪过。

“我很好。”Charles重复，在那忠诚的凝视中感到安心。我完全能处理好那些无礼的挑逗的，我真的可以对付他。

“我知道你可以，我也知道你这样做了。”Erik看着他们交握着的手。但是你并不好。

我没事，Charles说，紧紧地握住了他的手，“只要有你在我身边，我就没事。”

不可思议，Erik的思维大声说道“有我在你身边……Charles，现在你感觉好些了，是吗？你能坐起来，还能跟我说话？”

“明显是的，”Charles说，Erik看起来仿佛正在抑制想笑的冲动，“是，我看得出来。我是说…… 你想不想……你是不是还想……我知道你曾需要我推你一把，就在刚才。我们第一次做的时候。我想要，想要变成你渴望的那样，可是——你还需要吗？现在还需要吗？毕竟——”他的目光快速地扫向那雪白的绷带，迅速却又透彻。然后转回目光注视着Charles。我爱你，不管你现在告诉我什么我都会一直爱你，需要或者不要，或是现在不要，甚至永远不要，我保证。

Charles笑了，坐在软软的床上，握着Erik的手，修长的拇指轻轻地摩挲着他的手指背面，抚过

他的肌肤、指骨还有那关节交错的指节，给予他安心、安慰还有触碰得到的爱。我知道。

很好。

很好，哈？“你同意？而且……答案是需要。这就是我需要的。我需要你。”他抬起Erik的一只手，手指依然交缠着，轻轻地亲吻着它们。Erik发出了细微的声音；当Charles抬起头迎上他的目光时，那双眼睛泛着水汽，仿佛冰冻之河在春日里缓慢消融。

于是他再一次吻了Erik的手，而且张开嘴含住了食指，轻轻地品尝着，戳弄着，啃咬着。Erik又发出了一声几近呻吟的声音，随后他突然抱着Charles翻了个身将Charles压倒在床上，快的几乎没能看清他的动作，Charles在这种被轻易掌控的感觉中不断呼吸着，包围着他的强大和力量带给他的沉醉和兴奋已经无法用语言来形容。

“Charles，”Erik说，湿润的手指划过Charles的嘴唇。告诉我你需要我做什么。

“我需要……”Erik动了动，他们的分身蹭在一起，他的声音戛然而止，Erik还没有完全勃起，依然在为他担心，但是也快了；Charles的坚挺比之前更硬了，Erik的力量让他感到奔腾的血液正在纠缠着、膨胀着、挤压着他。

我想要你证明给我看。我是属于你的，我是属于你一个人的，不是其他任何人的，再也不是孤独一人面对一切……

你绝不会再这样了，Erik迅速地回答。你绝不会再感觉无所依靠了。“你曾说过，如果我想听的话，你会告诉我，我们都不会再孤身一人。现在我把这话说给你听。”那爱恋和决心几乎可以从空气中，从言语中，从双眼中被感知。Erik垂下眼帘然后补充到，而且你属于我。我爱你，而你属于我。我不会放开你的。

好的，拜托。

而且大概要操你操到你无法下床走路了。

是的, sir!

Erik因那声音里的渴望而笑了起来。Charles也想笑，却因那覆在他唇上的指尖无法出声，因此他把自己的笑传入Erik的脑中，那笑容明亮愉快的如破晓的阳光。

我爱你。

我也爱你。

好吧，Erik，Charles故作正经地说，扭了扭臀，去感知Erik的占有欲在咆哮，还有那禁锢着他的越来越重的躯体。

“调情。”Erik说，裂了一个兴奋的露出所有牙齿的笑容，“我觉得我们应该要重申一下谁才是真正主导一切的人了，Charles。”是你，你明明知道。

“我是什么？是主导一切的人，还是一个糟糕的调情者？”还真是谢谢你。

答案是，是的。如果你想让我停下，告诉我。我会听的。“我大概还想讨论一下。你那滑稽的绿色，黄色，红色……”

“菠萝才不滑稽。”Charles自在地说，当Erik单手握住他的两只手腕并把它们压在Charles头顶上方时 “很美味。甜蜜，酸涩，成熟饱满，而且……之后，你还可以舔去你手上和唇边的菠萝汁液……”

“停下来。”我连你喜欢的水果都要嫉妒了吗？还是说你只是简单想要我在脑内描绘你如何舔舐……唇边……的菠萝汁液？

当然是后者。“除非你想把食物带进卧室……”

“大概稍后我会这么做吧。但现在……”Erik坐起身，他的手仍然握着Charles被束缚的手腕，因此Charles也不得不坐起来。“我想是时候让你宽衣解带了。过来。”

“噢——你是想——”Erik真是让人惊讶地擅长这些事。并且不拖泥带水。这样的利落使这个动作没剩多少可想的了：Erik并不该是帮他脱下衣服的人。

在这房间里，向阳的明亮的墙壁，有着宁静轮廓的梳妆台和橱柜门，鼓励似的紧紧环抱着他们。令人安心的，只属于他们俩的小空间。

“轮到我了。”Erik对他说，“或者更准确地说，应该轮到你了。”我爱为你宽衣解带，我也爱看着你为我做同样的事。

噢，Charles说，好啊，然后微微地笑了，开始慢慢解开他的Dominant的衬衫上的纽扣。

 

你是想让我这么做吗？

有时候是。现在，是。

噢。理解，爱就像烽火信号一样坚定而真实。Charles褪下了Erik的衬衫，接下来是长裤——动作一样迅速，长裤落下来，经过Erik的脚踝，而后穿过脚掌——他知道Erik爱干净，他把衣物都整整齐齐地叠放在一起，然后回到他身边跪下。

所以。Erik的手放在他的头顶。Charles跪在铺着厚实的长绒小地毯的光滑橡木地板上抬头，感觉到Erik像他一样强烈地兴奋起来。

“所以，”Erik再次开口，“如果你觉得我是……有时候……我应该把你当成我的submissive吗，Charles？”他强烈的语气让人难以忽视。Charles急切地说出声来。

是的，请你——

“只准做我一个人的sub。绝不能有其他人看见你这幅模样。永远。”只要你也这么想。

我会永远和你在一起的。

“而且当我不在场而无法亲自动手的话，我允许你把那些觊觎你的人打得不能人道。”我会的。

感谢你，sir，Charles带点挖苦地说。毕竟，他也做过这种事。  
【注：指前文Creed那件事。】

我知道。“那么继续……你想要我对你做些什么呢？”

这问题太让人惊讶了。这不——这不是——

——重点？我知道。很明显Erik非常了解如何用这样的追问打破他的平衡。此情此景，此时此刻。“回答我。”

“我想要你操我。”Charles低声说，“Sir。”

“很好。”那只手抚过他的后颈，收了收力，然后松开。“去床上？”

Charles点点头，但在Erik动作前，他倾身向前，吻了吻他右侧的人鱼线；张开唇，呼吸着，品味着Erik，他的唇瓣游移在Erik从未接触过日光的皮肤上。Erik猛吸一口气，但并没有动弹，而是站在原地任由他探索他的身体。

他暂时避开了Erik的分身，虽然它就离他咫尺，诱惑着他，他甚至能想象那炽热的坚硬如何进入他的身体。但未经Erik允许的情况下触碰那里大概是冒昧之举。而且无论如何，此时此刻，这也不是他想要的，这样的举动与其说是性感，倒不如说是臣服于性欲之下的肉感。

他吻着Erik覆在柔韧关节之上的膝盖内侧的皮肤，俯身，嘴唇掠过Erik的小腿以及在土耳其时与人打架时赤手空拳迎接砸过来的玻璃瓶时留下的旧伤疤。再俯身，徘徊在Erik的脚踝处，Charles通过唇记住他的每一个细节，每一处肌理，每一寸轮廓。

最后，他吻了吻那脚的脚尖，尽管他在这么做的时候面上已经烧得绯红。

Erik没说话，所以他直起身，重新跪坐下来，分开大腿，双手背在自己身后。他一直低着头。他不确定Erik在想什么。也不知道如果他偷偷抬头的话，会看到Erik什么样的表情。

Erik试探性地移了移脚。向前伸了一点，踩了下去。脚趾腹紧压着Charles的分身。Charles的坚硬抬起头来。

他听见自己似乎是从远处传来的喘息声，那声音又很快淹没在有着金色边缘的光线之中。在他耳中，世界似乎正在热烈燃烧着，变得迷蒙又黯淡。

“噢，Charles，”Erik低喃着，带着敬畏似的愉快和满足。Erik置于他分身上的脚的力量再次加重，让Charles开始感觉有些疼了。他的意识在愉悦、痛苦、羞耻和欲望之间来回翻滚着。

“Charles，”Erik再次说道。仍然是菠萝？

正是这样的溺爱。正是这明亮的忧虑的爱，潜行过所有的羞耻、渴望与欲求。他低声回答，是的，Erik，语气十分认真。

“上床去。躺好。”

他照做了。

Erik看也没看，手伸向Tony送的工具箱；锁扣自动打开了，泛着光的工具从里面飞了出来，像笨拙的芭蕾舞女似的在半空中懒懒地飘着。Erik思考了一下可能性，然后那些泛着银光的金属制品，扳手，螺丝刀和榔头，闪烁着溶解为一体，明与暗在空中旋转交融，与人造光源融合在一起。

一池金属溶液变成了一条牢固的银色细绳，而Charles以单手托着头部侧卧在床上——Erik可没说他不能看，他也知道其实Erik还挺喜欢他看他做这些的——他知道他的所有想法。他露齿而笑。他匆匆地蠕动着躺平在被单上，把两只手臂都伸展开举过自己的头顶。

这张床作为Tony Stark豪宅的一部分，甚至连床头板都有着极现代的极简抽象风格；虽然Erik在即兴表演方面也很棒。那些金属轻柔的在床下游动，复而升起，牢牢地把他的手腕固定在上方。

Erik笑了起来。Charles也跟着笑了。然后他在惊讶中开口。“你——这——”

“从头到脚，”Erik温和地说，继续试着把他的脚踝也固定住。

“噢，”Charles再一次回答，在这束缚中放松下来。Erik的金属和他的力量包裹着他，这样的感知宽慰着他的情绪，让他安定。因为被固定平躺着，他可以兴奋地移动，翻滚，弯曲身体，而在Erik的束缚之下，他永远会是安全的。Erik不会让他走，除非或直到他要求。

刚刚好。会太紧了吗？

不，这样挺好了。他看着Erik凝视着他，期待和令人兴奋的欲望在空气里升温。太显而易见了。像毒品一样使人目眩。现在这世界上除了Erik和他空无一物，无论是正在痊愈的手臂上的骨爪划伤还是他防护罩外游移着的擦伤，都无法侵入他们。

Erik在他身边坐下。仅仅是看着他，只看着他，当Charles被束缚着躺在床上把自己的一切展露给他看的时候，比起束缚，更像是一件来自异国的精美装饰，他就像Erik能从遥远彼岸所得到的最罕有奢侈的奖赏。

Erik被自己想法逗乐了；他能感觉到自己的兴味，富有和愉快。其余的情感穿过俳佪着的甜蜜的欲望，虽然有些许的阴暗和苦涩，那一丝盐与甜蜜焦糖交织的甘美的情绪却穿过了渴望。他亦能感受到这些。

Erik，他柔柔地说，一只被束缚着的手尽力向他召唤着。过来这里。

Erik叹了口气，摇了摇头，按照他的请求倾身吻他。Charles坚定地回吻着，带着自信，尽力放任那轻微的疼痛在他身上跳动。他们俩都在坚持呢。Erik在坚持，并未放弃——Erik这么想着，并非Charles的看法——去爱他的爱人；Charles也在坚持，仍可以伸出双手——并且他也这么做了，虽然带了伤疤——欢迎他的回归。

他们在坚持，他们亦会一直坚持下去。永远。

我爱你，Erik沉沉地说，深深地吻住了他。

嗯，我爱你，Charles回答说。至于我向你提出的请求……

这次Erik真的大声笑了出来，甚至伸出一只手揉了揉眼睛。“太没耐心了。我想你需要先学学礼仪了，Charles。”你知道我能感受到你的脉搏。此处，彼处……缠绕着他手腕的金属也泛起生动的涟漪，变得温热，收得更紧了。Charles高涨的欲望让他颤抖着：是的，请教我吧。

Erik的一只手攀上并游走在他的胸膛上，再顺着那只缠了绷带的手臂而下；当他手掌覆盖下的肌肉不自觉地收紧、做出反应时，他露齿而笑。“你真的很喜欢被人压倒，不是吗？你热爱那些拥有力量和权威的，可以占有你的人，任何可以占有你的人，Charles，告诉我谁才能像你想象的那样掠夺你……”

他啜泣出声。而他的分身完全被疼痛占领，欲求不满地颤抖着。

“真可爱。”我很高兴能给你你想要的。他已经入戏了，是的，那带着迷人的口音，有着诱人的表现，不紧不慢的冷静的支配着。但在这一切略带羞涩的晦涩的暗示之下，他仍显示出了他的真诚。

因Erik爱他在做爱时的声音，Charles再次呜咽出声。

Erik思考了一下。他随即召唤了另一条淡色的金属，那颜色在夕阳逐渐暗淡的紫金色的光晕中泛出珠宝的光泽。Charles不知道这条金属会变成什么样；不过知不知道也无所谓。

金属在Erik的手中伸展，变得光滑并且又长又粗，这优雅的动作只为了一个目的。它甚至比Erik自己的分身还要大，这个Charles再清楚不过，因为Erik曾一次又一次那么深的进入他。

Erik看着他的眼睛再次微笑起来。因Charles躺在枕头上，无论怎样无法动弹，而只能含糊地抑制住自己起的生理反应，他把那作品伸到Charles的唇边，“含住。”

他照做了。起初那金属很冰凉，舔起来有股钢铁的味道；但它慢慢变得温热，变得熟悉，他的舌头丈量着金属的长度，专注地湿润它，舔卷过它，轻刮着它，做一切他对Erik的分身做过的事；Erik朦胧地叹息，而当然，这感觉传给了那人，Charles意识到了，Erik正在感受到的这一切就像那舌头在爱抚他自己的分身。

他吮吸得更用力了，意识到这点，让他变得更加凌乱，Erik将那作品抽出来瞧了瞧那光滑泛光的柱身，又将它更深地插进了Charles口中，深入喉咙，Charles发现这深度简直使他无法呼吸，但他还是全部承受下来，因为这是Erik的要求，因为Erik绝不会伤他，因为这就是他所渴望的一切，从身到心都成为Erik的所有物，全身心奉献出自我，并且被爱。

他听见自己咳嗽，喘息，为呼吸而挣扎，无法向刺入他喉咙的物体妥协，但这疼痛是甜美的，痛苦，愉悦和顺从泛起的波澜淹没了他的脑海，将他推向快感和疲倦的深渊；虽然Erik一定很担心，因为那坚硬的长物撤出了他的口腔，在Charles大口呼吸的时候停在他唇边，他感觉到他的泪水打湿睫毛后流了下来，还有那亲昵的低沉呢喃的字句漂浮在他模糊的意识中。

奇异果，Charles喘着粗气，努力说道。Erik的手拍了下他的脸颊，这作为一记耳光或者击打都过于轻柔，而作为一次爱抚又过于清楚和果断。现在可不是厚脸皮的时候。我得知道你到底指的是绿色、黄色，还是——还是红色。

对不起，先生。Erik的手停留在他的脸颊上，带着歉意抚慰着那短暂的刺痛；他仍然闭着眼睛，但是已经转过脸来，用嘴唇刷过Erik有力的手指。我是说绿色。菠萝。

如果你非要选择这些可笑的词，至少得用上它们。你确定吗？

是——是的。 

Charles…

你很好。我只是——如果你再问一次的话，我也许就说不清了。这不…这些不是什么好词。紧张。意义深远。包罗万象。光荣。

Erik反复考虑着他的坦白，片刻之后，男人点了点头，并非全然的赞同，而只是对事实的认可。我没有意识到……

“一切，”Charles低语道。“你想做的一切，求你，我的一切都属于你.”这些话就像白色的闪电在他皮肤下迸出火花。他全心全意地相信着Erik，只靠这臆想几乎就快点燃了高潮。

“Charles，”Erik叹息道。他在他身边换了个姿势，指尖懒散地划过Charles发红的、正在渗出液体的阴茎，那份坦白带来的电流在渐渐消褪，柱体变得湿漉漉的。“我的确想要你做些什么。为了我。”

“做什么？”

“我想要你，”Erik说，“至少记住一个词。”他如同迈步穿越雷区一般谨慎地挑选着用词，尽自己所能简洁明了。“记住你的安全词。你说过要用草莓。你得会用。我知道那可能会……比较困难，但是你能做到的。我知道你可以。那是——那是个命令，懂吗？“

哦……他能感觉到他的嘴唇也在描绘着形状，但却未发一声。

Charles？Erik问。Charles开口了，押上了所有的一切。“是。”

Erik再次露齿而笑，共通的想法让这一切轻松的像是香槟酒上漂浮的泡沫。他操纵金属环上Charles的脚踝，将他的双腿分得更开，然后将金属阴茎滑下他嘴唇，沿着身体描摹，一路上蓄意扫过那发烫的肉体。Charles无助地呻吟着；Erik用指甲轻叩着他的大腿，揉捏着、玩弄着其上的雀斑。

Erik非常想要他——他们都能感觉到——但却仍在努力地自我控制。这很难，但他告诉自己这是为了Charles。无论Charles想要什么，此刻Charles所需要从他那里得到的就是这个。

况且，又不是说Erik自己没从中获得乐趣。

这份认知从心灵感应的连接中溢出来，让世界变得更加甜美，几乎无法承受。

Erik把假阴茎的顶端按压在那儿——他是什么时候把那东西移过去的？——按压在那个紧致而私密的地方，那里的肌肉正为想要纾解、屈服和被侵入的欲望而颤栗。那顶端仍然因早些时候Charles潮湿的口腔而润滑；然而，在内心深处的某个地方，他却害怕这还不够，害怕自己会被这插入灼伤、拉扯、撕裂，害怕准备不足或者润滑不够。他不知道该不该说出来，也不清楚该用哪个词。

然而Erik却停下了，只戏弄他的入口，耐性好得令人发疯。这时Charles的脑海中突然飘来Erik的提问;这让他头晕目眩，思绪仿佛被从远方召回。最上层的抽屉，很有可能…不，是另一个……

我是不是该因为你知道Stark客房里润滑油的所在之处而感到担心？

他知道Erik不是认真的，清楚这只是个玩笑，但是他目前却无法面对这种嘲弄，这个不行，特别是在他感觉脆弱、心扉大敞、正因为记忆重现而颤抖不已的时候。早先的羞愧再次升起，尽管理智上知道自己已经被原谅了；但当Erik回来的时候，他还是把脸埋进枕头里，闭上了眼睛。

“怎么了？”Erik摸着他的脸颊，修长的手指在他一只眼睛下方滑过。亲爱的，你在哭吗？

他没在哭，但这会儿可能快了。因为那个词。

“是因为我说的话吗？”一只手抚上了他的头发，“我明白，你只是因为和他住在一起所以才会知道的。我很高兴你知道。我们需要这个。”Charles，对不起。

Charles睁开眼，尽管泪水模糊了视线，他还是努力摆出一个微笑。我知道。我们没事了。

Erik的视线从他的脸庞转到润滑油的瓶子，又移向他张开的腿。显然做出了决定。光亮的金属柱体被移开了；Charles看不见它被丢到了哪里。

Erik—

“嘘。”没事了，我想要你，这就够了。我，想要你。我，在你里面。其他的我们以后再说。好吗？

Charles点点头。Erik吻上他，他的舌头甘美而不知疲倦，一遍又一遍地掠夺着他的嘴唇，舐去了所有的小声呻吟和哭喊。Erik的手在他的双腿间移动，一根手指按了下去，紧接着是两根。太快了，他想要这个但这太快了——

Erik插入了第三根手指，Charles喘了口气，在束缚下挣扎个不停，感觉到自己被打开、被伸展，为Erik的阴茎做好了准备，为Erik操进来做好了准备。他的身体因为渴望而颤动不已——

在一阵润滑之后，Erik的手指抽了出去，顺势将顶端顶在那隐秘之处的一圈肌肉上，坚硬、炙热又坚定；我爱你，Erik低声说道，然后猛地刺入深处。Charles只剩下尖叫的力气，男人的速度和巨大的尺寸都美妙无比，感觉就好像身体的每一处都被穿透，仿佛整个身体都被掠夺、被宣示了主权并被操弄着。Erik抽出来，又重新插入，Charles失去了所有平衡感、方向感和重力，快感席卷了他大脑，将他淹没在一阵逐渐攀升的狂乱之中。

就是这个，正是这个，他需要的一直就是Erik在他体内，让他们成为一体。Erik再次向他低诉爱意，狠狠地咬在他的肩膀上，用力到足以留下痕迹，成为了他们在一起的印证。Charles发出了一声长而响亮的哭叫，他的勃起抵在对方身上。求你了，求你了——

Erik贴在他身上笑了。我说可以的时候才行。你只须——必须等待——在我干你的时候，在我射在你体内的时候——直到我干完你了，直到你体内被我填满，被我的潮湿和粘稠填满时——即使在那时你也不知道我是否会给你许可，还是仅仅把你丢在那儿，不停地哀求——

Erik不会把他丢在那儿的。他们都知道这点。但是Charles发现自己仍然因为这些话、这想法而颤抖不已。一想到自己被填满，却被拒绝许以高潮，被扔在那儿苦苦哀求着Erik的仁慈，恳求着Erik的决定——

真美，Erik告诉他。他再一次加速，臀部撞击着他的，阴茎划过前列腺的感觉如阵阵电流，操得他不知所措。Charles什么都做不了，只能固守着命令，为了感觉到被控制着，他在束缚中扭动手腕；换来了金属猛烈地咬合作为回应。

这是你所想要的吗？你想要属于我，你能感觉到的就只有我——

Erik，Charles啜泣着。当Erik的阴茎一次次撞击着那个点，当他弯下腰向他耳朵里吹气、并说“我也一样”时，Charles的臀部自觉自愿地抬高。紧接着，他的臀部失去了节奏，仿佛那句大声的坦诚把Erik推向了巅峰，他在Charles体内喷发出来，潮湿而炙热的脉动冲刷过神经末梢，烫的它嘶嘶作响——

我的，Erik喘着粗气，气息喷洒在他的脖颈及胸膛之上；Charles感觉一片混沌。他呜咽着，颤抖着，努力把他拉近，索要着更多，更多。Erik又亲了他一次，他的吻如同真理一样强硬而不容反抗。他命令道，就像这样，就像这样射出来。Erik的唇紧贴着他的，Erik的金属绕在他身上，Erik的勃起深埋在他体内，Charles在高潮中岿然崩塌，他自己的勃起甚至都未被触碰，就射在了他自己身上。

Erik让他有时间喘息了一会儿，他颤抖着，大口大口地吸气。Erik将自己软下来的阴茎抽出来，在Charles敏感的皮肤上拖拽而过，这让对方从喉咙里发出了呜咽。

词呢？

我——你——菠萝，sir。求你——

求我什么？停下？还是想要更多？Erik露齿而笑。他把一条腿搭在Charles腿上，像是额外施压。我认为你还能承受更多。

此刻他没有办法做出回答。早些时候的那条冰凉的金属回来了，它在他分开的双腿间推进，钝的顶端进入他现已十分潮湿、放松且柔韧的部位。此刻他没法回答，不能回答，知道自己可以说的那个词，但却没有开口。

很好，Erik称赞道，把一只手放在他的脑袋下，托了起来。看着。

哦天哪。天哪。Erik是想要他——

他无法把眼睛移开。无法不看着那闪闪发亮的钢铁不可阻挡地滑入他的身体里，他颤抖着，顺从着，交出了一切。

那长度消失进他体内，Erik将它稍稍倾斜，向上压迫，轻轻移动。Charles尖叫起来，然而这声音却化成一道微弱稀薄的哭喊。最后，他闭上眼，把头埋进Erik的手臂——这太多了，他暴露得太厉害，没法在Erik看着他时看着自己——男人一只手抚摸着他的头发，将他重新放回枕头中。轻抚着他的脸颊，然后再次遮盖住他的双眼，他被留在了黑暗里。

再然后，Erik热情地操着他。

Charles再次射了。整个身体因此而剧烈抽搐，猛地拉扯着那些束缚。他几乎没法坚持到被命令的那么久；Erik看得清清楚楚，因为他平静地说，如果你真的那么需要释放，Charles，那我想你就该那样做。无论多少次都可以。

然后，似乎就停不下来了。乳头被手指戏弄，被捏痛，被把玩；一只手，亦或是金属的幻象，抚摸着他的阴茎，温暖着，震动着，将每一点极乐都延长到了折磨人的高度。而在他体内的金属同样不曾停止，一直震动着。

第三次高潮来临了。干涸的火花像夏日的雷暴，难以控制；Charles呻吟着Erik的名字，声音甚至在两人脑袋里破裂。Erik在他面前跪下，不知怎地，他的阴茎又勃起了，甚至比以前还要大。Charles张开了嘴，Erik就依着这姿势操他。他吞下了所有液体，Erik带着麝香的咸味在他的舌头上。他想，我是你的，只是你的。还有，求你，还有，是的。

时间不再能被感知了。只有迷雾般无法承受的狂喜，深入骨髓的极乐，皮肤、汗液，以及Erik的气息满满地包围着他。

Charles, Erik说着，一边从他的身体上滑下来，嘴唇包裹住他疲软的阴茎。再来一次，为了我，你可以的。金属似乎在他双腿之间膨胀，伸展，脉动。最后一次的高潮扫过周身，像温和的雨水，又似被包裹进轻薄的雾，他的身体融化在无尽的极乐里。

余波过后，世界看起来一片雪白，静止，缄默。

Charles，Erik再次说道。随着一阵小心而慌张的动作，金属离开了他的身体，手腕和脚踝。他感觉到这分离像是从远处传来，经过了云朵的缓冲。

Erik大声叫出他的名字，抚摸着他，一只手重重地搭在他的臀部。温暖。美妙。他虚弱地呻吟了一声，朝Erik扭动了一点，仿佛在朝着太阳。

“你可能以为自己移动了，”Erik观察着，“但实际上并没有。我不确定你是否可以。Charles…”我在这，我就在这，我爱你。过来，回来，我正撑着你呢…

Erik…

对了，就是这样。你真可爱，做得真好。你接受了所有这些，所有我要求你的事…

Erik，他再次说道。慢慢地，他发觉自己正被有力的双臂环抱着，被收拢抵靠着对方倾斜的身体。这感觉很好。这个。还有你。

“我很高兴。”Erik亲了亲他的头顶。你还好吗？

我……我想是的。始料未及地，他颤了一下，全身都在发抖；Erik的拥抱收得更紧了。“你确定吗？你看起来……在最后，你好像……”

我很好。Charles亲吻着他的锁骨，它们正好处在他嘴唇之下，不用移动。我听了你的话。你是绝佳的支柱。

“……这么说来，是绝佳的了。”对我来说，你也是。我爱你。

“哦……哦，不，等会……”

“怎么了吗？”我爱你，Charles——!

“不，没事，抱歉…我移动下腿，然后我发觉——这间可怜的客房，这张床…噢，上帝，我不知道你能把弹簧床垫弯成那样，那一定是你的错……”

你在笑吗？我喜欢你笑。Erik看了眼房间，没有移开抱着他的手臂。头脑中的余韵是一种全然的满足，亦在暗示着私人的所有权。“Stark活该。”

即使你把润滑剂弄到了墙上？“还有，我们要留着那个工具箱。”

“我？要是我没记错的话，你可是非常乐在其中的。一直求我要更多……”关于这个工具箱的事我可是毫无异议。Charles你呢?

嗯？“你很享受那个，我也一样。”

“是的，我们都挺享受的……你还好吧？”尽管我们的确都感到愉快，你也清楚这种情况不会再次发生。

这种情况——

不是说做爱！我不是说做爱！“做爱肯定会再次发生的。我是说在那之前的事。让你非得自己解决…我再也不会丢下你一个人。”

“永远吗？我不认为那切合实际的，亲爱的。”但还是谢谢。

我喜欢听你那么叫我。“好吧……不会超过一天什么的。我们只是——就这个样子吧。从今往后。”Erik看着他，眼里溢满认真和喜爱。一只手顺着他的手臂，从显露着模糊瘀伤的手腕开始向上移动，标记着、勾勒出所属权，这是他们独有语言的基础。他一路向上，摸索到了Charles早已忘却的绷带处。“我们之间没有阻隔，Charles。”

Charles现在感到安全、疲倦，大汗淋漓而心满意足，再次将自己投入了Erik的怀抱，头抵在对方的肩膀上。在微微发亮的防护层之外，世界恢复了平静的沙沙低语声，在仁慈的缓刑中得以重建，坚不可摧。那么，就这个样子吧。

然后，就在Erik张嘴回应的前一刻，Charles伸出一只手溜进他们身体之间，一根手指轻轻弹了弹Erik阴茎的顶端，在那儿发现了已经干掉的粘稠。他咧开嘴笑了，开心道，“我相信我们之间，呃，还是有些阻隔的。”随即他开始放声大笑起来。可在Erik把他翻过来扔进枕头里，禁锢着他、亲吻着他，低吼着承诺那些可怕的誓言和关于他的合适惩罚之后，他甚至笑得更厉害了。

Erik也笑了，于是Charles把一只手放在他头上将他固定在那儿。笑声漫溢出来，填满了这间混乱的卧室、还有安静的空气以及这整个完美的世界。

完


End file.
